One of The Boys
by xx-music-xx is my hot HOT sex
Summary: Based on the Katy Perry Song. Bella wants Edward to see her more than just a buddy, but Edward doesn't show any interest--or at least she thinks he doesn't--So what happens when she takes matters into her own hands. Lyrics inside. ALL HUMAN!
1. one of the boys

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters--they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Rated M: For strong language and sex content. Maybe some lemons in the future.

Summary: This story is based on the song by Katy Perry. In my profile there's a link of the song, so you could listen to it while reading this.

I saw a spider, I didn't scream  
Cos I can belch the alphabet, just double-dog dare me  
And I chose guitar over ballet  
And I tape these suckers down cos they just get in my way  
The way you look at me  
It's kind of like a little sister  
You high-five your goodbyes  
And it leaves me nothing but blisters

So I don't wanna be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just gimme a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be  
One of the girls  
Pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys

So over the summer, something changed  
I started reading Seventeen and shaving my legs  
And I study Lolita religiously  
And I walked right into school and caught you drooling over me

Cos' I know what you know  
But now, you're gonna have to take a number  
It's okay, maybe one day  
But not until I get my diamond ring

Cos' I don't wanna be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just gimme a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be  
Your homecoming queen  
Pin-up poster dream  
Not one of the boys

I wanna be a flower  
Not a dirty weed  
And I wanna smell like roses  
Not a baseball team  
And I swear maybe one day  
You're gonna wanna make out, make out, make out with me

Don't want to be

So I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of the guys  
Gimme a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be  
I just wanna be one of the girls  
So pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys

_The lyrics belong to Katy Perry_

A/N: I have written this story during the summer but I'm rewriting it again--so there might be some changes.

* * *

BPOV

"Throw it. Bella, now!"

I stepped back to prepare myself, I noticed Edward running towards me--and god did he look great as his auburn hair gorgeously moved with the wind.

I took a step back and threw the ball over to Jasper and then before I could check to see if he caught the ball or not, I was knocked down by Edward--punching my nose as he tackled me a little too roughly. He pinned me down on the ground, and if it weren't for the rusted smell of blood coming from my throbbing nose; I would have enjoyed this position. Him on top of me, between my legs--his face only a few inches away from mine.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry" He said with grimace getting up to his knees.

He continued to murmur on about forgetting I was a little girl while I ignored him and focused on not getting sick. I felt woozy and my stomach felt uneasy--this blood stuff really got to me.

I saw Emmett and Jasper running over towards us.

"WOW!" Emmett said loudly. He then hit Edward on the back of the head. "Nice going dickhead"

Edward shoved him off. "Jesus Em, it's not like I intended on doing that"

Jasper came to take a better look at it, but only to immediately step back once spotting the blood. "Ugh.. Bella your nose" He said while closing his eyes. "I can't stand shit like that, it makes me sick"

"Let me see" Edward said while placing his hands around my neck and pulling me closer to him. He began studying my nose while I stared deeply into his eyes. Wishing that he would kiss me--he was so close.

"We should take her to dad" He said, before flashing me a wry smile.

"Fine, I'll go ahead and let him know" Jasper said while backing away.

"No." I managed to say, while subconsciously shoving Edward away. I adjusted myself and got up on my feet. "Wait, Jazz-"

"Don't worry" He yelled. "You should be use to this"

"Do you want my car?" Emmett asked.

"No Maria lives around here and I have to get something from her anyways, so I'll just take her's."

"Is it that bad?" I asked, while staring up at Edward--now standing next to me.

"Um, yeah Bella!" Emmett cut in.

"But what about the game?" I asked sadly.

"Are you serious Bella? Forget the game." Edward snapped. "It's over, just leave it like that."

"Jesus Edward, stop being such a pussy." I snapped back.

Emmett started laughing, while gesturing to Edward as he continued to laugh loudly. "Oh god Bella" he said in between giggles.

Edward rolled his eyes, trying to push back a smile "Bella…I am not being a pussy-"

"Yes, you are. Your scared that Jazz and I are going to finish kicking both your ass." I said while watching Emmett now suddenly serious.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Jasper dropped the ball…" he told me.

"What?" I nearly shouted... I felt a sharp pain in my nose and noticed all the blood dripping down my shirt. I pinched the bridge of my nose while covering it.

"Yeah…we just don't want you and Jasper to continue embarrassing yourselves." Edward added smugly.

Emmett started laughing again, while Edward grabbed my wrist "Come"

I felt my heart pace faster…. just his touch got me going. "where are we going?" I asked, still irritated.

"To my house duh! My dad needs to check this out"

"Well isn't he at the hospital?" I turned over to Emmett who was grimacing at the sight of my leg.

"Bella you have a huge cut on your leg" Edward and I both glanced down, noticing the blood gushing out.

"When the fuck was this?" I asked, feeling even more sick. "When the hell, did this happen?"

Edward started laughing. And it honestly excited me that I could always make him laugh. However this wasn't a funny issue.

He spoke while nodding his head "Bella you are forever getting hurt.."

"Yeah, she's so use to it, she didn't even notice that." Emmett added while holding back a smile.

"Fuck you, guys." I said while letting go Edward's grip and walking towards the parking lot.

Once reaching the parked cars, I walked over to the black jeep wrangler and before I opened the passenger door….Emmett started yelling at me.

"Wait, wait-WAIT!" I turned to face him, with a puzzled look on my face.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked while glancing over at Edward.

"I'm sorry, Bella but there's just no way your going to sit on my leather seats while your covered in blood like that...its-its just not happening.".

"Are you serious?" Edward asked.

"Fuck yeah...I mean what the fuck-guys I am not risking anything".

"Fine, I'll ride with Edward" I said calmly.

"Um..." I heard Edward object.

I glanced over to see his worried expression. Now I was frustrated. And me standing here just made me more uncomfortable from the nausea building up. And me being covered in sweat while holding my nose-and feeling the warm liquid spread through my fingers; was not making it any better.

Edward continued. "I don't know, I mean mom just got me that Volvo...and the seats, the blood… I don't know." I carefully studied him.

That asshole--gorgeous, but still an asshole.

"Edward you're such a hypocrite" I shouted. "a moment ago you were all like 'are you serious?'" I said, poorly impersonating him-which made Emmett chuckle. "And now your like 'I'm not letting the bitch in my car' What the fuck?"

"I didn't say bitch." Was all he said.

I sighed. "So what you guys, you just gonna ditch me and leave me here bleeding to death?" I asked irritated.

Emmett walk towards the driver's seat of his jeep and answered . "Well I guess so, besides...I have to meet Rose, I have like 4 missed calls from her"

"Whoa-I guess she liked the little surprise you gave her last night, huh" Edward added, while smiling "Hopefully she'll return the favor."

"Yeah she better" he devilishly grinned.

I cringed and put my head back. Trying to ignore their sick conversation and the fact how comfortable these guys can act around me.

I heard the engine of Emmett's jeep come alive and I glanced over at Edward. He only shook his head, which made me sad.

I continued to stand there, making myself seem more useless. And after a short while he blew out a sigh. "Fuck. FINE!. Bella but-hold on" He pulled his white t shirt over his head tossed it to me.

I felt nervous, which was just retarded, since I have seen him shirtless many-many time before.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked while I held his warm yet damp shirt. "Do I stink? Do you want to cover my awful odor or something, so it won't spread to your car?" I asked, kind of joking around but still serious.

"No. That's so you can wrap it around your nose or something, your hands are all filled with blood and I want prevent any leaking to the seats." He walked over to his car as I followed.

"And watch out for your leg, Bella I swear sometimes I can't control my own strength and if your bloody knee touches any part of my car..." He paused-looking away before continuing. _A dramatic effect_. "Lets just say Charlie won't be happy about it."

I held back a smile. "Whatever, you-you blowhard.".

He looked at me before getting in. "Alright, so you think I'm all talk huh. Fine you will see…you already saw what I'm capable of-and that was just by mistake. Trust me you do not want to see what will happen when I mean it" He joked. "remember I know where you live and I won't hesitate on getting you. Just dirty my seat and watch"

I only glared at him. Stupid Shiny Volvo owner

xx

Edward had one hand on the steering wheel while the other was in the back of my seat. I was searching through his black iPod video--looking through his huge list of song artists. I have spent like five minutes looking for something I was familiar to and actually listen to.

And part of me was also trying to avoid his bare and muscular chest next to me. Seriously if I glanced over at his chest one more time, I was sure to shiver up and die. The image in my head of his pale chest with a little bit of brownish hair was exciting me. Subconsciously I took another quick glance of the patch of dark hair coming from his armpit. I didn't think I made it obvious since it was coming from the same arm he had spread across to my seat.

I smiled trying to breathe...

"Alien Ant Farm?" I asked, holding back a smile.

"Yeah? ... you don't like smooth criminal?" he asked while still staring at the road

"Well yeah I guess, it's just so random" I continued looking through his list. And then decided to just type Linking Park--being it was band both Edward and I really like. Once searching through the albums I found a song that I Haven't heard in such a long time.

_**(Go to my profile and click the link under this story. You kind of need to listen to it while reading below. If you want)**_

The music started playing in the background as I sat back and enjoyed the beat. Edward started laughing to himself while I started to rap.

"Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left" That's all I knew so I just mumbled the next few lines, which caused him to laugh again.

He began to drum his fingers on the wheel, as I nodded my head with the beat of the song.

"A face watches every time I lie, a face that laughs every time I fall" I said.

"And watches everything" He whispered loudly. Which caused me to laugh…

"That the face inside is hearing me, right underneath my _skin_" He said with emotion before we both start singing the chorus.

"It's like a whirlwind inside of my head, it's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face _inside_ is right be-neath _my skin!!!_" We sang.

I smiled and I felt the goosebumps on my arms, as I thought of how sexy Edward just sounded when he sang Chester's part--he kind of sounded like him.

While listening to the chorus come along again, I glanced over to him--he was head banging. "You're such a dork, did you know that?"

"And you're such a...you know I'd rather not even say". He said while smiling.

I rolled my eyes "can't think of anything?" I asked.

…

My stomach felt weird as I smelled the dried blood on my upper lip. There was no more blood dripping, but Edward had said that it was swelling up.

I lifted up the makeup mirror and started to examine my nose. God did I look like a hot mess…and next to this fantastic looking guy. No wonder he doesn't find me attractive--I mean look at my hair, it was a mess. Come to think of it, it always did.

"Ugh!" I spitted out

"What-ohh... your nose?" He said glancing over at me.

"Yeah and I'm leaving to Miami soon, looking like this."

"It's not that bad, I don't even think it's broken…at least it will look good by the time you start school right?" He added when noticing my expression.

I closed the mirror and noticed that there was something wrong with him as well. I could always tell when something was bothering him-

"Are you alright, Eddie? I asked. Teasing him-since he hated when people called him that. Except of course his girlfriend, Tanya who always fricking called him that.

He groaned while gripping on to the steering wheel as he made a sharp turn.

"What's wrong Eddie? Does it bother you that I call you that?' I asked while mocking Tanya's babyish voice--in which she enjoys to use when she speaks with Edward.

"Shut up"

I smiled "Wow, Edward I just don't how you could put up with her talking to you like that…"

"Shut up" He repeated.

"All the time" I continued.

He just sighed, ignoring me as we reached his neighborhood. I suddenly thought about Alice.

"Ohh is Alice here?!" I asked hoping she was.

Alice was Edward's younger cousin who is 16-just a few months older than me. She's the coolest girl I ever met. My best friend for nearly five years.

We both were interested in many similar things, like fashion--only mines was very different from hers. But aside from her being a girly girl, and me being this kind of a tomboy--we still got along. In many ways our interests and ideas balanced out our friendship…

And I have been wanting to see her and ask her if she's willing to come with me to Florida to visit my mother for the next month. The plan was for my father to come with me, but he had a really important case coming up, so I asked if I could give the extra plane ticket to Alice. He agreed of course--but I hadn't asked her yet, being she was away for the last couple of weeks.

"Yeah" He said while pulling up to his house. "I'm pretty sure she's here, I mean you know she's always coming over just to see Jasper" he joked.

I laughed "yeah" thinking how it's so true.

Alice has a crush on Edward's best friend since she was 14. But she never told him fearing that he would say he's too old for her. Which is…kind of. He was already 18 and sort of seeing another girl.

But if she only knew that Jasper likes her too. He's completely infatuated in her, it's just he feels that she might not be into guys like him. Which was ridicules since we've been friends for such a long time. They were perfect for each other--and I wish I could let her know that. But he told Edward and I not to tell her, and Alice told us not to tell him. It was stupid. If Jasper found out about this, I just knew that he would dump her in a second.

xx

As soon as we were in the house, I was greeted by Esme--Edward's mother. She was in the kitchen, making dinner.

"Hmm Esme, it smells so good whatever it is your making" I said comfortably. "I'm guessing spaghetti" I added.

"Thank you hun…but no I'm just making some pasta. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yeah of course."

She came out from the kitchen, then gasped when she saw me and in my terrible condition. "Oh dear, I didn't think it was that serious. How did this happened exactly?"

I searched for Edward and saw him talking on the phone. I frowned, knowing that he was probably speaking with Tanya.

"Well you see Esme" I said, trying to sound happy. "Your very aggressive son attacked me back at the park"

"WHAT?" She raised her voice…"Dear god, Emmett did this?"

Fuck! "No" I nearly shouted as well. I can't even bear to imagine if Emmett _was _the one that attacked me, him being so buff and tough…he would've probably killed me instead.

"No... Edward."

She looked relieved and then sighed before calling him over. I smiled to myself and walked over to the kitchen, and got a napkin and wet it. I took off the dry blood on my face before washing my hands.

...

**_AFTER DINNER..._**

It was around 6pm and I was hugging Esme goodbye, knowing I won't see her until after a month since I was leaving in the weekend. Alice's mother, Elizabeth came over which was great, so I could help Alice tag team on her…convincing her to let Alice come. And after a bit of a help from Esme, she finally agreed which caused both Alice and I shriek.

But then Alice wouldn't shut up of the trip. And how she had to do some last minute shopping. But hey that was Alice.

My nose also had felt much better after Carlisle took care of it. He gave me some tramadol and it was just sprained. He said I was lucky that it didn't get out of place, because then I would have been left with a crooked nose--unless I was willing for them to put it back to place. But my knee however did get infected, which wasn't too bad.

I was just disappointed over the fact that I wasn't going to be able to say goodbye to none of the guys. Especially Edward who I wanted to see before I left.

Emmett had gone on a date and Jazz had to leave early. And of course Edward was over at Tanya's, he left while I was with Carlisle and it bothered me that he didn't even bother to say goodbye.

* * *

_Reviews?  
_


	2. Over the summer something changed

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters--they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/n: Hey thanks for reading. And just so you know, this is my second attempt writing this story. I wrote this during the summer and just now I checked and there's alot of stories like this which is creepy. I'm kind of scared that someone out there got the idea from me since two months ago I had some random girl from yahoo and fanfiction, beta my story...but she like never send me back the chapters, so I got really paranoid and discontinued it. And now this is like the recarnation of it with a new account, so if any of you feel like you've read something exactly like this before--then maybe you remember a She Wants Revenge concert and a 80's bash. lol Okay. Same story but with some changes ;]

Okay.

* * *

"We've gone too far!!! From pride to shame!!!"

Alice had decided to sleep over, to keep me company since Charlie was coming late from the firm tonight. It was 2:27am, and we were in my room singing to Were all to Blame, since we couldn't sleep. Both being too excited for school.

We came back from Florida a week ago-which I must add wasn't as fun as I expected it to be. First, being that Phil got into a serious car accident so my mother spent weeks visiting the hospital. And second was that Phil's aunt died, so they had to take care of a lot of financial things...

So during those boring and depressing days, Alice and I mostly just went to the pool and took some salsa classes...I also got my period for the FIRST time, so it was pretty intense even though my mother saw it coming. And thank god Alice was there to help me out with things. After my cycle finished--I don't know what came over me...I started feeling different about myself and I sort of had an epiphany--which was that if I start looking my best I could actually get Edward to like me. During the summer when I first realized my love for him, he never paid attention to me because I looked like a little girl. I didn't care about my hygiene nor did I care about my beauty. So if I thought that if I start being more feminine--not like a girly girl BUT _feminine_…then maybe Edward will start taking interest in me.

I just had to be more confident in my skin.

So once I shared this with Alice she immediately started helping me with things. She first cut my hair--giving it some layers and a very hot fringe. I even got some reddish highlights, which can't really be seen unless I'm under the sun.

But still…it looked amazing.

She even got me reading magazines, which I hardly ever touched before. But I'm glad I did now, it was really helpful--like with the flirting, styling and feeling good about myself. By the second week, Alice and I both got pampered….she even cut her hair short. And when I say short-I mean short. She got it dyed jet black and styled into this Rihanna, spikey do--which looked amazing. Literally amazing, I could only imagine what Jasper would think when he first lays eyes on that sexy pixy--cause that what she looks like now.

Some other stuff that I did, was shave my legs. Of course I cut myself a lot, but now I learned how to do it properly. And I started using Clean and Clear--which treated my small acne problem. And I'm eating much more properly, I even gained 5 pounds so now I look more curvy, compared to how skinny and puny I looked before. It all worked out, even my parents were stunned.

And I honestly never felt more beautiful than now. I finally felt like I should feel--I was going to turn 16 in a few weeks, so I needed a change anyways.

"Bella-hello??" I was interrupted from my thoughts, with Alice-waving her tiny hand in front of my face.

"What happened?" I asked

"You didn't finish, it's still your part"...she danced over to my radio on the floor. "I'm going to start it OVERRR". **(Link of the song in my profile...you kind of need to listen to it while reading this part. xD)**

I grinned and took my place to the other side of my room, taking a sip of my water before I started singing.

"Take everything left from me!" I started.

"All! To! Blame!" Alice added while head banging and jumping on my bed.

"How can we still succeed, taking what we don't need?" Alice started jumping around while I started to move my hips and bop my head in rhythm.. "Telling lies, alibis, selling all the hate that we breed!"

She hopped off the bed to make her way next to me and we both shouted…

"Super size our tragedy!" While jumping around like lunatics.

"You cant defy me or justify greed" Alice added with an exaggerated emotion.

"Bought in the land of the free!" I cut in while using my water bottle as a microphone.

"And we're all too _blame_" I said much calmly now while rocking my body back and forth.

"We're trying so hard, we're dying in _vain_…

We're hopelessly blissful and blind" Alice joined in, while taking my blow-dryer and holding on to the cord--pretending it was microphone as well.

"With no sacrifice!!!"

"Realize we spend our lives living in a culture of fear." We both started getting wild again while shaking our hips and running around the room.

"Stand to salute; say thanks to the man of the year!" I added while getting on top my bed.

"How did we all come to this?" I said while using my fake drums as Alice continued in the background. "You cant defy me or justify greed"

"It's greed that we just can't resist!" We both shouted…

"And we're all too _blame_,

We've gone too _far_…

From _pride_ to _shame_,

we're trying so _hard_, we're _dying_ in _vain_,

We're hopelessly blissful and _blind_

To all we _are_,

We want it _all_…..

_Everyone_ wants it _all_ with no sa-cri-fice!"

We both got even wilder now during the break--using our air guitars and harshly moving around as if were in band.

"Tell me now!" We shouted "what have we done-we don't know.

I can't allow what is being done -

to tear it down,

believe me now, we had no choice-

what with our backs

against

the

Wall!"

We then continued to sing and mosh--which was kind of ridicules--but then again what we did together was always ridiculous. I couldn't even bear to imagine what the neighbors would think when they hear this loud music in the middle of the night. But then again they should have been use to it since Alice slept over almost every other weekend and we did this karaoke party all night.

As soon as we were finished, we laid on the wooden floor, both panting and giggling.

By the time it was around 3am both Alice and I started doing a manicure. She left my nails their stubby normal selves since that's the way I was always use to. But she painted them a nice midnight blue--my favorite color. She then filed her's and applied some strange thing to soften her cuticles…and then painted them a cool cherry red.

By the time we finished, we started having long chats about Jasper, Edward and just life itself. It turned out she was just as nervous as me about starting school and seeing them. So we both started brainstorming ideas of what we would say when we see them. Like about our summers, our personal lives and goals. She promised to tell Jasper about her true feelings for him and then hopefully by the end of this week, she'll go on a date with him. And of course my most important goal was to get Edward to take interest in me. Which is going to be hard, but Alice is convinced that he'll come around.

xx

It was soon 6am and Alice was singing--annoying the hell out of me. I never understood how she could go to bed so late and then wake up so easily. It was strange.

By the time I was done brushing my teeth, Alice was already dressed up. She had taken a shower long before I woke. She looked amazing…wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a nice fitted white v neck--which complemented her small frame. She blow-dried her hair and styled it like usual. I had to envy her for having the courage to cut her elbow length hair…I don't think I could ever do something like that.

Once as I finished with my business, I got started with my stuff. I decided to wear this blue spaghetti dress with my new pair of dunks. I have always been obsessed with Nike sneakers, and though it was kind of boyish, it was still something I would never give up.

So I decided to develop this style of mixing my boyish style with some feminine stuff. Kind of like Lily Allen--who I adore. Her signature style is nice flowy dresses with sneakers so I guess that inspired what I'm wearing today.

I added a nice beige stripe cardigan, since it was already fall and living here in Seattle--it tends to get breezy. After combing my hair, I blow dried my full bangs and had it straitened. I then only applied some eyeliner and lip gloss, since my eyelashes were already long and my skin didn't need blush. And besides I wasn't a big fan of foundation and all that other crap.

By time we were both ready, my dad had woken up and tried making us some waffles. They weren't that great but we still ate it to make him happy. It what we at least could do since he took the liberty of waking up and making us breakfast. Then afterwards we got prepared and left. Since neither of us had a car, we had to walk to the bus stop where we met up with some two kids from our school, along with a whole lot of other students that were upcoming freshmen.

Sigh. It was going to be one interesting year.

* * *

**Okay I had no idea how to end it. Was it alright?**


	3. I walked right into school

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters--they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Thanks Everyone for reading!

* * *

So far things were going pretty cool, nothing has really changed but things were alright. I already had caught up with some buddies in my Math class. And now I was on my way to my second period class--where both Mike and Angela were supposedly in as well.

As soon as I entered the classroom with my water bottle in my hand and a big smile on my face--I noticed the new students sitting down and talking within themselves. But I couldn't see Angela, I did however spot Mike over at the back table so and I quickly walked towards him. I already saw him at work, last week but I was still just as excited to see him in school.

His eyes widened as he noticed me eagerly walking towards him. It reminded me of when I got back to work and the way he looked at me.

"Bella?!" he exclaimed while getting up from his seat.

"Mike?!" I said sarcastically teasing the same way he greeted me.

"Wow" He said before forcibly pulling me in for a hug.

"Wow it is…" I responded, while awkwardly wrapping my arms under his.

Once we let go of each other, I sat next to him while taking in his appearance. He looked exactly the same--just some small changes. He had his bleach blonde hair down to his ears like always--shaggy that's what I call him at work. He has always been pretty skinny, and a few inches taller than me.

I have known Mike for ages…we met in fourth grade, when we had our battle of sexes during recess. However it was during highschool that we became close friends. We even have been working in the same best buy for about a year now.

"…You dyed your hair" He said while playing with my bangs. "and I like your bangs, they cover your forehead."

"First of all, I didn't dye my hair….I just got highlights or streaks whatever you call them. And second, what do you mean they cover my forehead--you asshole. What are you trying to say, that I have a big forehead?"

He laughed. "No, you have actually have a _huge _forehead…it's wide and just out there"

I laughed in response. "Whatever, I have a normal forehead."

"Right, okay if that makes you feel better."

We continued to laugh and joke around when I suddenly noticed the piercing on the side of his lip.

"A new one?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, you like?" He said while running his tongue across his lip. "I got it after a few days ago."

I grinned. So far this kid has like four piercing and three tattoos. He had his ears pierced, which were the size of nickels--and one in his eyebrow. Then he had a tattoo on the nape of his neck, on his wrist, and one his shoulder.

It was kind of bizarre, since he's always been Mike, the sweetheart. But now he was just some badass that loved to get high.

"So he began to say. "Did that little short shit corrupt you?"

I laughed. "Yep…"

He sighed. "Now you look like a girl"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah cause I use to be a boy before the summer, right?"

"No, you know what I mean. Your fucking hot, Bella"

"Thanks, it's about time people finally noticed" I joked.

"Was this change…for me? Did you want me to finally notice you or something?"

"Ha. Don't flatter yourself"

He laughed and continued to stare at me, before the teacher walked in the classroom. While Mr. Banner gave us an introduction, Mike kept trying to talk to me-and if I didn't know any better, I would say that he was flirting.

With me? Mike.

I couldn't believe it. The last time Mike showed me any romantic interest was like four years ago when we were in Jessica's 13th birthday party playing spin the bottle. Ever since than we've been nothing but buds. Only talking about school, work, our hobbies.

But never nothing personal…

I honestly wasn't sure how I felt about him thinking I was hot. The last thing I wanted was for things to get awkward between us…

…

**Lunch**

I had just came down from my sculpture class, which was really fun since Zafrina and Garrett were in it as well…they both were my math buddies so it was awesome that they will now be my sculpture buddies this year.

While sitting down on the large empty table, I noticed Jasper staring right at me. I held back a smile as I took in his look. His once short shaggy hair was now up to his ears, and his face looked a bit hairier. He was wearing a simple white t shirt with some jeans--probably levis. Since those are the only type of jeans he ever worn-the same dark blue color.

He whispered something to his friend before walking over to me. I noticed how strong and tall he looked, and I couldn't help but think about Alice. I wonder it she seen him already.

He walked over to me and started looking around, before walking over to the another table. I was confused…was this some type of a joke--maybe he didn't see me.

"Hello? Jasper!" I called and he then turned to look at me, fighting back a smile.

"Bella? Is that you?"

I rolled my eyes playfully, while he walked over to me--giving me a friendly hug.

"You look great" He said.

"yea….and you look different."

He grinned. "Oh, the hair huh?"

"Everything…the arms, the face…the abs. What the fuck? Have you been lifting weights for the past 6 weeks?"

He shrugged. "Yeah the guys and I went to gym a lot"

Edward's face flashed in my head. I couldn't handle the thought of how Edward must have looked right now. "Wow…that's pretty cool."

"Emmett's idea, you know"

"Yeah."

"But what about you? You look older, I can't believe this"

I shrugged. "Yeah, hormones you know"

He laughed. "Well wow. You look amazing, Bella…it's kind of weird, though"

"Is it?"

"Yeah, you look like a girl, for once."

I sighed, not him too.

"…Come lets go eat" he said after a moment.

We walked over to the long line and continued to catch up with things.

"So where's Emmett and Edward?" I asked after he told me a funny story with him and the guys.

We were getting out trays by now.

"I don't know, I had my first class with Edward and he said he was going to have Spanish with Emmett…that's all I know about them."

"Oh. And how's um…Maria?" I grimaced, letting him know that I hated talking about her.

He smiled wryly. "Yeah we, kind of broke up"

"For real? Why, what happened?"

He shrugged. "She cheated on me"

"Oh my god, that whore"

"Aw don't call her that…I mean she's…you know-'

"-a tramp?"

He smiled and glanced down at me. "She was actually dating the guy for four months."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…I'm such an idiot, huh?"

"Fuck yeah…I mean no offense… but, how could you _not_ see that?"

"I have no fucking idea, its just…I mean I guess I wasn't really-"

"You were too busy with other things…" I finished…Knowing that he was always a little to into Alice.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing."

He decided to get a pizza and coke, while I got some burger, fries, and a red bull. He offered to pay my meal---which I didn't mind at all.

I never did.

Then we walked over to the big empty table and adjusted ourselves. After he took a bite of his pepperoni pizza and I shoved some fries in my mouth, he laughed.

"What?" I asked with my mouth fool.

"Your still exactly the same" he said.

"Well, duh. I'm still me Jesus Christ…I mean I just did some changes with myself it's not like I fucking cloned myself."

"Okay" He said. "Chill…"

"Yeah…" I laughed. "it's just... I got my period I have been having these really girly mood swings, and stuff"

He grimaced. "Ugh…I really did not need to know that"

"Why not? Don't you care that I finally went through a dramatic life experience for the first time" I said playfully. "I mean I'm finally a woman, Jasper."

"Okay, okay just shut up…I got it."

I laughed and opened my can to take a sip of my cold drink.

"So" he started. "how's Alice?"

I held back a smile. "she's good. You have to see her though? If you think I look different?"

"What do you mean?"

"Um…well you should just wait and see for yourself."

His eyes were wider than usual. "Is it bad? What did you do to her?"

I laughed, "excuse me. I didn't do anything, she's the one that got all wild and shit."

"Oh no…now I'm really scared. That girl is so full of surprises…."

"Yeah" I added. "and speaking of Alice.."

Right then little Alice came gracefully walking across the cafeteria, with her small curvy hips and amazing looking hair. She was all smiles, waving to some of her classmates. There were a ton of guys gawking at her and I glanced over to Jasper, but he didn't noticed. He was just staring Alice--too into her at the moment.

I couldn't help but start singing to Jimi Hendrix's Foxy Lady, while noticing how Jazz ran his hand through his hair and preparing himself for when she comes.

"i see you come down on the scene, Foxy  
you make me want to get up and scream, Foxy" I sang which caused him to laugh.

"Your such a dork.." he muttered

"I'm tired of wasting all my precious time  
you've got to be all mine" I added which caused him to glance at me and narrow his eyes.

Alice finally took note of Jasper and I, and her face froze for a second. Then she came towards us carefully--not taking her eyes off him.

"Hey Jazz?" She said as if it were more a question than a greeting. I guess she was confused to see him like this.

He smiled. "er, hey Alice…you look wonderful"

She grinned, "Thanks…you look alright too. What have you been doing-working out or something?" She asked while poking his bare muscular arms.

I smiled…I knew she dying inside once she touched him like that. And I'm pretty sure that Jasper was going to spontaneously combust right than and there.

"Hey gorgeous!" she said, finally greeting me.

"Hey Foxy…looking good" I said, in my best male and seductive voice.

"…So um why didn't you wait for me?"

"You were taking long and we were freaking hungry" I looked up to Jasper. "Isn't that right, Jazz?"

He nodded while biting his lip and staring at Alice.

"Oh I see." She said. "Fine, I'll just go get my lunch by myself"

As soon as she walked away, I looked at Jasper, noticing how he was debating about whether to go up or not keep her company.

"So, you like what you see?"

He turned to glare at me. "Shut up"

"Aw come on, Jasper it's so obvious …why don't you just go talk to her?"

"What's obvious?"

I took a bite off my burger before continuing. "That you want her"

"No, it was just a little crush…I'm over her now"

"Oh my god, your such a fucking liar"

"Besides…you really shouldn't talk"

I narrowed my eyes and stopped chewing. "W-what do you mean?"

He smiled. "I don't know…um _Edward_?"

Oh fuck! "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I think you know very well what I'm talking about." And with that he got up from the table and turned to walk away.

I couldn't believe he knew. Now I'm scared, I just knew that he was going to tell Edward real soon. Who knows maybe he already did! Oh my god. Edward is probably laughing his off right now.

I shuddered.

Suddenly, Mike, Tyler, and Eric came to join me. Eric sat in front of me while Tyler sat next to me and took a handful of my fries…Mike sat on the other side of me and took a sip of his Red Bull.

He was the only other person that loved it just as much as I did.

"What's up? Whatchu doing here by yourself?" Mike asked.

I let out a sigh. "Waiting for Alice."

"Oh."

Tyler cleared his throat. "So Bella…I see Mike was exaggerating about your little make over"

I groaned "Tyler don't start"

Tyler loved to annoy the hell out of me. Him and Eric were good friends of him--they all dressed alike and had the crazy piercing and tattoos going on. They weren't however as cool as Mike was--just fucking dickheads that loved to bother people.

"No Bella, seriously--your a total doll...I mean you were always pretty but ...wow" Eric said, politely

"Nah but did you hear about Ben?" Mike started. "His voice changed, he doesn't sound like 10 year old girl anymore"

I laughed. "for real?"

"Yeah" Tyler added. "He sounds more like Zafrina now"

We all started to bust in laughter. Zafrina did have a deep voice, but they were just going over the top.

"I'm so gonna tell her this tomorrow" I said before taking a bite of my burger.

"But what I'm serious--right Eric?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah, give or take"

"That's really fucked up you guys" I said, but then all of a sudden Jessica walked over to us.

Her usual curly hair was flat ironed, which only made look shorter and her face rounder. "Hello, Isabella" she said.

I returned the smile… "Hello Jessie."

She rolled her eyes. "I told you, I refer to myself as Jessica now"

"Oh" I nodded. "well I think I told you something about not calling me Isabella. I prefer Bella, remember?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, yeah."

"I like your flip flops" I added, while noticing her white old navy flip flops. I have them in blue, but I usually wore them during the summer.

She looked over to Tyler and Eric who both chuckled to my response

"So Bella I was wondering… if you wanted to join us for lunch"

I sighed "Who's us"

"um Lauren, and Angie..."

I looked over and then noticed Angela.. and I realized she was the other blond next to Lauren...I couldn't believe her...she always said about how much she hated Jessica and Lauren and now look at her...what a fake!

I looked away, and looked over to Mike who was in my side smiling sympathetically and now eating my fries...

"What's up with Angela's hair" I asked.

Jessica smiled smugly. "well during the summer, we hanged out and stuff, and I thought blond would really suit her ...you like?" she asked in a stupid perky way "

"Um no not really" I said dryly and took another bite of my burger and chewed slowly before adding. "and about your offer, no I don't want to join you..."

She looked shocked "Why not?"

"C'mon Jessica…you and I both know that Lauren hates me and that you annoy the shit out of me. So why in the world would I put up with all that?"

She looked stunned.

"But don't take it personally…I mean I _didn't_, when you and Lauren talked shit behind my back."

Alice walked over to the table and sat next to Eric while staring up at Jessica.

"Hey Jessie" She said, innocently.

Jessica only rolled her eyes and flipped her hair before she walked away.

"Jessie, I really do like your flip flops!" I called out to her.

They guys laughed and Alice shook her head. "Well that was rude"

"Tell me about it, if she keeps rolling her eyes like that-they might just roll off her face or something."

* * *

**OOkay. I might put up the next chapter tomorrow or later tonight.**


	4. caught you staring at me

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters--they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Hey thanks for reading guys! Thanks for the alerts and reviews! So here's Bella's POV....I left it short because I was thinking about making a point of view for Edward. What do you think?

* * *

After a while the guys started to get up--they were planning to go and bother Heidi now.

"Well Bella" Mike said. "I'll see you later..." he then reached over to my hair and started rubbing it and shaking it, causing it spread all over the place.

"Stop that" Alice shouted, hitting him on the arm.

I laughed and said good bye to all of them.

I fixed my hair and ran my fingers through my bangs. "there?" I asked, making sure my hair looked well put together. "all good?"

"Yes…" she said "but wait-hold on" she reached over and started fixing some of my hair strands "okay."

I sighed and then finished up with my food while she opened her package of ketchup and started sucking on it.

"so…" She started. "DidyounoticedthewayJazzlookedatme?"

"WHAT?" I asked "hun-your going to have to repeat that for me, I didn't get any of that."

She smiled before continuing " I said did you noticed the way Jazz looked at me?"

I couldn't help but smile, she sounded so eager. "Yeah…it was priceless"

She laughed. "Yeah"

"Even though you didn't look much different from him, either"

She looked stunned.

"I'm serious…you guys were practically having eye sex"

"Oh well, what did you expect--he totally caught me off guard. His hair is so long…and his arms, oh my god… I thought I was going to faint right on the spot."

"Yeah, he said Emmett got him and Edward into working out and shit. Pfff can you imagine Edward working out?"

"Wow"

"Yep…"

She grinned. "You know, I think you could imagine him very well. And don't try to deny it--you know you can't wait to see him."

I ignored her…

"Your blushing…"

"Shut up"

"You think he look's different?"

"I don't know…what do you think?"

She laughed. "I don't really think much of it…I'm too preoccupied with Jasper." She sighed.

"Oh, do you know what he told me?"

"Who, Jasper?"

"Yeah."

Her eyes widened and she leaned forward. "…what?"

"Him and Maria are through."

Her Smokey eyes widened in surprised. "Oh, shit are you serious?"

"Yep…"

"No your fucking with me?"

"Nope…it's over--Ding Dong! The witch is dead!"

She laughed "Well not dead…but gone"

I nodded… "who gives a fuck…the point is that she's out of Jasper's life and now there's no excuse for you to tell to Jasper, whats up"

"Wait-wait…but how? What exactly happened? Did he tell you? Give me all the details! Tell me every thing he said and show me the expression he made when he said it"

I took a sip of my drink. "Dude, what the fuck do I look like?"

She frowned. She knew I wasn't the type who loved to chat and gossip…I found it awkward…but since this was Jasper, whatever.

"Okay…so we were getting our lunch and we were talking about Edward and Emmett, cause you know--it's Edward" I joked. "and then I asked him how Maria was-not like I cared or anything…but since he's our friend and stuff."

She giggled. "Okay…"

"And then he kind of smiled…" I showed her my best half smiled that Jasper always makes.

"Ohh, spot on" She said.

I laughed. "Then he's like… 'yeah we kind of _broke _up'" I said in my best Jasper voice.

"Kind of?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess he was kind of shy about it…"

"…or maybe he just didn't want to admit it"

"…Well then I asked what happened and stuff and he just shrugged. And was like, 'she cheated on me'"

Alice started to laugh hysterically before taking a sip of her Arizona Green Tea. "he's never much of talker, is he?"

I nodded. Yeah, Jasper was never the one with words…especially when it came it to his personal life.

"So that's all the said?"

"Yeah no explanation or nothing…"

"So what did you say? Did you tell him that she's whore?"

"Of course…you know me. I have to speak the truth."

"Exactly…that skank." She added.

"Well he got a little offended when I called her that, but it wasn't that serious. He just brushed it off and then admitted-that's he's an idiot."

"Nice…so that means he's over her"

"I guess."

"But he's an idiot to think that this is his fault. I feel kind of bad."

"Don't be..."

"Okay…and what happened after?"

"Then we went back to our tables…ate and started talking about me and how much I change. I even told him that I got my period for the first time and he got all uncomfortable and shit. I don't why he act's like that--like if he doesn't want to hear it…I mean he should be flattered that I'm even telling him this stuff."

She rolled her eyes. "Your such a dork"

"You know he called me that too...when I started singing"

"Why were you singing?"

"Well, when you made your sudden entrance, you just deserved a nice little song, you looked amazing."

She smiled. "Cool what did you sing?"

"Foxy Lady"

"Ah…nice" She grinned. "...but next time when I make my entrance, sing American Woman."

Haha. "But weren't you like born, in Canada or something?" I teased.

She sucked her teeth. "Yeah, but that was only cause my parents were in fucking Toronto for vacation…it's not like I lived there or anything."

"Whatever, that still doesn't change the fact that your Canadian Alice" I playfully said.

She groaned. "I'm American, Bella…my whole family is and I was raised here."

"Yeah, okay."

We both laughed and continued to talk about our morning classes. But then suddenly I glanced over to the vending machines where I noticed Edward looking directly at me.

He was in the far corner, next to Tanya--her arms were around his waist as she leaned her big head against his shoulder.

I felt my heart pound against my chest, and I quickly looked down on the white table. I couldn't believe it…how long as he been staring at me?

I slowly looked back towards him and notice that he was still looking at me…and wow did he look gorgeous. His hair was exactly the same, maybe a lot more longer so it looks messier. He also seemed to lose some baby fat, so his cheek bones were fucking brolic.

Hot.

And his shoulders did look broad…and his arms! I could see his nice toned arms. How could it be possible for someone so perfect to look even more…perfect.

Was it my mind playing tricks on me? Was this some type of mirage?

We locked eyes for a while…probably studying each other's appearances… And I finally found the confidence to smile.

"Who are you smiling at?" Alice suddenly asked?

I looked at her and then let out a sigh. "Don't look now, but Edward is over near the back and he's staring at me."

She smiled.. "well, I'm not surprised you look fantastic...I mean you do know that there's a whole bunch of guys starting at you as we speak."

"What?"

She only nodded.

Then I started to glance around and she was right. There was at least six other guys gawking at me…two were in my class and the others were just random students. I couldn't believe this…

"Wow" I whispered. "Awkward!"

"Yeah, and I just told Edward to come" She said

"What?!"

"Yeah, I waved for him to come over."

"No, no why?"

"Um, I don't know…cause he's our friend...besides we haven't spoken to him in forever"

"But…what-"

"Just be cool…remember what I told you...just pretend as if you never liked him. Nothing has changed and you see him as nothing more than a friend."

"Okay….okay. But it's gonna be hard, look at him" I glanced over to him again. He was getting up and heading towards us. "Alice…look at him...he's fucking gorgeous!"

She ignored me and just started to sing. "I'm bringing sexy back…them other boys don't know how to act…."

I held back a smile.

* * *

**I'll post it up tomorrow.**


	5. caught you staring at me Edward's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters--they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Cool, thanks for the reviews, the alerts and stuff. I'm glad your enjoying it, even if I have alot of punctuation problems lol. So here's Edward's POV, it starts a bit earlier then from where I left off before.

* * *

EPOV

"I'm gonna go ahead and meet up with Tanya" I said

No answer.

"Dude"

Nothing. Emmett just continued to hover over Rosalie by the locker, making out with her. It wasn't even the end of school and they couldn't keep their hands off each other. It kind of made me jealous…I mean not that Tanya and I weren't intimate, we were--but it was just a lot different from these two.

What he and Rosalie shared seemed to be more lust than anything, but they did however have this weird bond that I wish Tanya and I had. We didn't have a connection and we didn't hardly got along. But she was still a very nice and beautiful woman that I liked very much. And I was happy with her, so I tried being satisfied with what I had.

After a while I made my way upstairs to where Tanya's classroom was. It was already the afternoon and it was time for some of the other students to go to lunch. Our school ran differently from the others, here-- the classes were divided up for lunch. Some began lunch at 11:00am, some at 11:30, 12:00pm…and some class like me--we ate at 12:30pm. It didn't make any sense, really since we still ended up clashing with the other students.

"Hey babe" Tanya said as soon as she noticed me leaning against the wall. She looked hot as always…her long strawberry blond hair was in waves, and she was wearing a nice pink top with a skirt.

"Hey, how was your morning?" I asked, right before I gave her a kiss on the lips. But she pulled back-

"Eddie, I have lip gloss on and your smoothing my make up" She whispered, but I only pulled her face to me again and gave her a deeper kiss.

"I don't care" I whispered against her lips, and she gave up--returning the kiss.

She was such a good kisser, I just wished she learned to not worry so much about how she looked like.

"Hey, lovebirds--get a room" I heard Kate yell.

Tanya gently shoved me off, and I tried to pretend as if that didn't offend me.

Kate started walking towards us with a big smile on her face. "So Edward…been working out, huh?"

I laughed. "No, I just woke up like this"

She rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't he look sexy?" Tanya asked. "He looks like if he's in college or something, right?"

I shook my head while taking Tanya's hand and pulling her towards the staircase.

"He looks alright."

They continued to chat as they went the bathroom together, I had to wait in the side--like always. I started greeting a few kids that passed by…Austin, Ben, Maggie, Benjamin and Tia. They all looked the same, yet different at the same time. It was nice to see them again…

"Hey honey--looking good" Zafrina had told me while passing by with her other two friends.

"Back at you, sweetie" I said, while playfully winking at her. She and I have been joking around like this since I met her in Alice's party. We always pretend that were a newlywed couple…it was fun to confuse other kids.

Suddenly my phone vibrated--it was a text message from Jasper. He must have have been in lunch already.

_dude, where are you? 12:48pm_

I wasn't going to write him back but I had to let him know that I was possibly going to eat with Tanya.

_yeah im about to go to lunch…but im probaby going to sit with tanya. 12:50pm_

"Hey man what's up?" James suddenly said, while coming over to me with Victoria, his amazingly hot girlfriend. Her curly red hair and green eyes--wow. But she was a total bitch and fucking crazy, I couldn't believe that I actually hooked up with her in tenth grade.

"Hey, nothing much…just waiting for Tanya, you know. How was your summer?"

"A fucking drag…I mostly just chilled with Laurent and stuff."

Victoria looked up to me and smiled. She was checking me out--and she wasn't trying to hide it. She's been wanting me ever since I started going out with Tanya.

"Hey" I told her.

"Hey" She said softly while staring at my lips. It amazed me how James never seemed to notice these things.

"You sitting with us?" He asks.

"Um, yeah--I'll meet you guys downstairs."

"Okay."

I took out my blackberry as soon as they left, and I read the other two messages that Jasper had sent.

_alright cool, whatever you punk. I see your leavin me for your new friends then. I get it 12:51pm_

_oh yeah and I was with bella earlier, man you won't fucking believe what happened to her 12:52pm_

I smiled to myself. I decided to just ignore the first message, cause I was tired of arguing with him. I have told him a dozen times that he's still my boy and that I only chilled with James and his buddies, because of Tanya. It was nothing serious, and he had to stop being so emotional.

_why what happened to her? is she in a wheelchair now? 12:54pm_

I was really curious about what he meant with Bella. I mean that girl gets in so many accidents, who know what could have happened to her in Florida. I decided to go to the girl's bathroom and what was up. Tanya has probably been there for like ten minutes already.

"Ladies…I'm hungry!" I said loudly, which caused a few girls to giggle in response.

"That's it--were coming out, babe…sorry" Tanya said, but I didn't see here, I kept my eyes on the ground.

I got out and then leaned back on the wall while opening up Jasper's new text. It honestly made me nervous by how quickly he responds…

_lmao. no you'll see, she's eating lunch with alice and her scene friends. But you won't even recognize her._

I laughed to myself, now I was really curious.I mean what did he mean that I wouldn't recognize her…it's Bella what would be so different about her? Could it be that she lost another few pounds, since that little girl is always jumping around. Maybe her acne left, but knowing her love for junk food--I doubted that.

Soon enough Tanya came back out with Kate, both giggling. They took long because they were reapplying their make up and flipping their hair. Basically trying to look their best so when we head inside the cafeteria, everyone would stare at her.

That's what she loves the most…jealousy.

Once we got inside and said to everyone else--we went to get our lunch. While I stood in line, Tanya was hugging me and constantly whispering to me. And part of me liked that she was so affectionate…but the other part of me hated when she did things like this for attention. It was kind of pathetic and I wasn't a fund of showing off.

I got two slices of pizza and a can of pepsi. I wasn't that hungry right now…Tanya decided to get a chicken fajita and water, while Kate got a grill chicken salad and a vanilla shake. I paid for their lunches and then we got back to our table.

As I opened my can, I noticed Alice from afar, she looked incredible with short, spiky hair--my mom wasn't joking about Alice looking different. I could only imagine what Jasper would thought.

She was glaring at that Mike kid as he played with some girl's hair. It reminded me of Bella--I was suppose to see her.

But she wasn't there, I glanced around but I didn't find her--I only noticed Angela, her giraffe like friend with blonde hair. But she was with those two other girls and it made me anxious. Jasper wanted me to see her and now she nowhere in sight.

I glanced back to Alice and watched her fix the girl's hair. And by the way how Alice was comfortable--I figured that the girl was Bella. I couldn't believe it.

Bella?!

Yep, definitely she was now eating a piece of her burger while Alice sucked on her stupid ketchup bag. My heart started pounding against my chest as I studied her appearance, her hair was shorter and it had reddish highlights--which looked amazing. Plus she had long bangs which made the side of her face kind of mysterious--she looked older. I then took a glimpse of her legs and was surprised to see that they looked really long and feminine.

I really couldn't believe it…Bella was a fucking _babe_.

She was wearing a cute, chic beige cardigan over her blue dress. Which was another first…her pale skin looked more creamy and unique. I just had to get a closer to see more of her...

I got up from my seat and told Tanya that I was heading over to the vending machines.

"But you have soda." She said while taking my hand.

"Yeah, but I just realized that I want some water instead" I lied while squeezing her hand before heading closer to Bella.

The vending machines weren't much far from my table--but it was close enough for me to see her perfectly well. Her cheeks and chin was spotless--no blotchy red spots at all. She yelled something at Alice, and while she started laughing, I got a glimpse of her cleavage.

I couldn't believe...I was literally checking out Bella. How can someone change so much in a month, I mean she still looked the same but hotter much hotter. She was still the same adorable Bella of course, but in a whole different way.

In a babe scale, she went from a 5 to a 9.

I inserted a dollar in the long slot and ended up buying a lemonade instead. Since I kept glancing back to her table--watching her talk to Alice, the way she subconsciously moved her hands as she spoke. She seemed to be making strange faces, and if I didn't know any better I would say that was making fun of someone.

Soon I went back to the table and took a sip of my soda while trying my best to not look her side.

"Lemonade, I thought you were getting water?"

"…I changed my mind" I said before taking a bite of my pizza. I hoped she's not noticing how I'm drinking my soda, rather than the lemonade I had just bought.

Irina and Laurent soon came and joined us. They all started talking about their summer and school. But I wasn't paying much attention, which I never really do to be honest. As soon as I gobbled down my food I started texting Jasper, and telling him how hot Bella looks.

He agreed, and even told me that she got her period for the first time. Which was really irrelevant to know but the thought of Bella becoming a woman was kind of hot, I guess. It made things official to know that skinny, small Bella grew out to be this gorgeous petite. She even looked more like an Isabella than a Bella.

Tanya's hand massaging my inner thigh, brought me back to reality. I turned to see her blue eyes getting lost in mine. I gave her a half smiled--I felt bad for thinking of Bella when I had this hot girl right next to me.

I leaned in and started kissing her…giving her a sweet yet passionate kiss. And after she broke the kiss, I totally forgot about her again. I was looking back to see Bella laughing; recognizing her signature move. The way she leaned back while she kept her hands close to her chest as she shook.

Tanya leaned closer to me again, she wrapped her arms around my waist while leaning her head on my shoulder.

I was thinking about Bella and all those times when we hanged out, and those given moments when I touched her. How much I wanted to so badly talk to her again…to touch her again. I would give anything to play one on one basketball with her right now. But that is of course, if she still played sports. Or did she change completely? I hope she didn't, she use to be the coolest guy I ever met. Well girl--now transformed into a young woman.

And from the way that Alice acted with her, it seemed like she was the same. They were being themselves, joking around and probably singing. Besides I can see that she was still obsessed with red bulls and she sneakers. She was wearing a fresh pair of Nikes, the same brand that I always wore.

I'm glad we sill have that in common.

Suddenly after a while…I glanced over at her--wishing she would turn to look at me so I can her eyes. And almost as if she heard the voice in my head, she glanced over to me.

Wow. I never noticed how high her cheekbones and how pouty her lips were. It made my stomach feel a warm tingly feeling, just staring at her reminded me of the many memories we have.

She looked back at me and we locked eyes. I felt like we had a moment…just studying each other's features. She was probably noticing how I much changed as well...I just wished that I had listened to Tanya, and got a haircut. I would have looked older as well.

She then smiled at me, and it was such an innocent and natural smile, it made grin.

"Baby, were going to head out and take a smoke," Tanya whispered to me.

I was still looking over to Bella, noticing how that she was telling Alice something.

"Go ahead" I told Tanya as soon as Alice motioned for me to go join them. "I'm going go catch up with some friends…I'll see you later"

"What, you sure?"

_Of course_. I didn't even smoke. "Yeah, don't worry babe"

She kissed me and then I got up and cleaned up the table before making my way over there. I felt kind of nervous.

Which was a first…especially with Bella.

But I still kept my cool, and smoothly walked over to them; noticing some girls staring at me. It gave me the confidence I needed before going up to her, I wanted to look hot.

Even if she didn't think of me that way, she never did... but it didn't hurt to at least try.

* * *

Well how was it? Please let me know what you guys think--I made alot of changes here, so I'm self consious.


	6. the way you look at me

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters--they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews and alerts! I'm glad you guys are liking it, seriously! You should really keep it coming, trust me I would post soo much faster.

* * *

BPOV

He had that stupid crooked smile on his face as he stood over us, it reminded me of all those times when he would pull pranks on me and then act all innocent. Or when he used that smile to get his way with girls…and I had to put up with it, which frustrated me--he attracted me so much and I had to act causal.

But now it shall be different.

I mean I don't think that it would even be possible for me to put up with that, this year. He looked too good for me, and there was no way that I would hold myself back…

"So you weren't planning on saying hi to me" he said after glancing down at me.

How it is that his voice actually sounds more masculine? Maybe it was just that I haven't heard him in so long.

I smiled up at him and looked into his bright green eyes. "I should be asking you the same thing"

He grinned and ran his fingers through his hair, "well I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yeah cause Alice called you."

He bit his bottom lip and glanced over to Alice. "Well hey, Alice!" he said sarcastically. "how are you?"

"I'm doing great, cuz" She said playing along, "you?"

"Terrific." He said, as he wrapped an arm around her. "you look good"

"Thanks, I know. I needed a change, you know."

"I see."

"You look pretty good yourself"

"Ah, thanks"

He then looked down at me. His eyes, so intense, it almost felt like he was trying to read my mind or something. "Bella." he exclaimed.

"…Edward" I said, smiling…

"Wow, I didn't even recognized you there for a sec. You look so different"

"Do I?"

"Yeah…you look amazing, though"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks…You look different too…you been working out?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I have…I been doing some cardio exercise and Emmett got me lifting weights and shit."

I held back a smile. "Really?"

"Yeah" he said while sitting next to Alice.

Alice sighed. "...so are we done, here?"

I glanced over to Edward and we both laughed.

"Yeah" Edward said. "Sarcasm is over"

"Good…cause it was getting annoying"

He grinned and then glanced carefully at both us. "So what have you girls been up to? It's been a while."

Alice and I exchanged looks. "Nothing much" Alice said. "just hanging out and doing girl stuff"

"Weren't you guys like in Florida, or something. Didn't you have fun, _go buck wild_, or whatever it is you junior girls do for fun."

We both laughed in response. And then Alice began to explain to him about Phil, my mother, and our adventures.

I tuned her out, and just focused on Edward. His skin so soft, his full lips and pearly white teeth. His hair still screamed --_I just got out of bed_--and I loved how it made his eyes look droopy, since some hair strands were getting in the way.

I felt like I was going to melt right than and there…he looked much older and sexy-- It bothered me that he was still with Tanya, I mean why Tanya! She could basically get any guy in the fucking school, yet she preferred Edward.

Why?!

It just wasn't fair, he was too cool for her. I mean I could understand that he was pretty much the most gorgeous guy in the school, but still…she didn't deserve her.

"Wow" Edward replied to whatever it is that Alice said--while he met my eyes. He reached to take my red bull from me, and just like that he finished what was left of my drink.

This wasn't the first time he did that…we always shared our stuff, as if we were family--but somehow, this made me blush. I always got kind of giddy when he drank from my stuff, but now I was just so much more attracted to him--that it all felt different. I couldn't get pass by the fact that his lips were wrapped around something I had sucked.

Whoa, that didn't sound right?

"So, I see you still haven't taken the time to fix your hair?" Alice said.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Nope. Nor am I planning to, anytime soon"

"You won't even consider washing it?" I asked, though it didn't look all that dirty. Unkempt, _it did_.

He licked his lips while pretending to think it through. "Ah…nah, it's just not my thing."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"It's not that bad" I added. "I've been doing it for that past few weeks, and I got to say, its pretty cool" I joked.

Both him and Alice chuckled, knowing that I use to be worse than him. I never bothered to even touch my hair. "I see, kudos to you…it did you good."

I nodded. "Yeah."

After a while Emmett and Rosalie came to join us, but both Alice and I had to leave. We were already late as it. Jasper then tagged along, since he had to get to class as well. He even offered to drop us both to class, but I explained that I had to go to the locker room, to change for gym. So this left him and Alice alone, which is just what I wanted.

Soon when I got to gym, the stupid gym teacher didn't hesitate to break us up in teams for a volleyball match. Which was really stupid since it was the first day of class. I doubted that was even legal.

Volleyball was long, of course. Especially since Jessica was in my team, and she was being a complete bitch like always. But by the time it was over, Mike and I got started with our plans. Since were going to have to start working again soon, it would be best that I just left with him after school. Like that I'll have my free ride and he would have some company. He didn't live that far from me anyways, so he could just drop me off after work.

…

"So, what happened with you and Jasper after I left?" I asked.

School was already over, and I was with Alice in the backseat of the bus, going over our homework. I swear we attended the most strangest school--with weird schedules, weird teachers, and weird activities.

We even had an assembly before we left. The teachers went over of all the things that we would be doing this fall. There was going to be a PTA meeting in two weeks, football tryouts the week after that. Then there was going to be a Halloween party, a huge football game and a dance.

It was too much. And though people seemed to be excited, I felt like I was going to get sick. Especially with Alice, she was actually considering joining the Junior dance committee--and wanted me to tag along as well.

Ugh.

So I had to distract her with something else in mind.

"Oh, that" She said while letting out a sigh. "Nothing much."

"What do you mean? Why, what did he say?"

She glanced out the window… "it was just really awkward."

I laughed. "Well Jasper is kind of awkward."

"I know…which is what I don't get, how you--an awkward person could have an such an non awkward conversation with him…"

I shrugged. "Ironic, isn't it"

"Ugh, yeah." She said while looking up at me.

"Well…what was so awkward about it, then?"

"Okay" She held back a smile. "So, he asks me what class I have. I tell him Calculus and he's like, 'oh that's in this floor, so I guess I'll leave you alone then.' I ask him, no to walk me--because you know how I hate walking by myself."

I nodded.

"So he starts walking with me, but he's like a few feet away from me--so that makes it really difficult for me to make some small talk with him"

"You know he hates small talk." I said.

"I know, but it's me…I don't get why he's acting like that with me, we have been friends since we were kids."

"Was he avoiding you?"

"Yes" She sighed. "when we got closer to my room he's like. 'okay, I guess I'll see you later' and, then he just fucking left."

I couldn't help but laugh, I could literally imagine him doing that.

"Wow"

"Yep, _wow_"

"Did he like run away?"

She laughed. "Basically, yeah. Stupid little fuck" she murmured

"Hey, don't call him that, he's just intimidated by you. He finds you really hot"

"Yeah?"

"Mhm."

"Well I think he's fucking gorgeous and you don't see me acting like a little pussy"

Now I laughed even harder, which caused some random woman to glance over to us. Giving us a evil look.

We only ignored her. "Oh my god, Alice…"

She leaned forward, and rested her head on the seat in front of us. "I'm serious, Bella. What am I going to do?"

"Just relax, tomorrow he'll be probably be more relax and you won't take him off guard."

She shrugged. "Fine, if you say so."

I grinned.

"But you have to make an attempt with Edward, as well"

"What do you mean? Wasn't lunch enough?" I asked.

"No! All you guys did was look at each other"

I snorted. "Um, hello! That was hard work."

"Oh please."

"I mean, seriously Alice... it was. I didn't think I could last through the rest of the period. The way he stared at me and stuff, plus it was like everything he said had a double meaning."

"I know! I know- I thought I was the only one."

"Do you think he was trying to let me know something?"

"I'm not sure. But I'll tell you one thing..he is definitely attracted to you."

"I know...I can't believe it"

"Mission accomplish."

I held back a smile. "I couldn't do it without your help Agent Ali."

She patted herself on the shoulder. "I know, I know...no need to thank me."

"Ha, I wasn't."

... "So are you coming to my house?" I asked after a while.

"Of course, why even ask?"

"I really don't know"

-----

Okay, that was it. Real short, I'm sorry but the next chapter would make up for it. I'm actually in the process of fixing some parts and adding some scenes. So I can hopefully upload like on Wednesday. _And_ just so you know, I would be introducing....Jacob!


	7. i swear maybe one day

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters--they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: First I just want to apologize for taking a while to upload. I have been so wrapped into school and my other story, but I would try to balance everything out. from now on..And Thanks for alerting and reviewing & stuff! Keep it coming, I really don't mind.  


* * *

BPOV

It was the early morning and both Alice and I were in my living room eating cocoa puffs while listening to my playlist, and once Don't go Away started to play, we had to stop everything and sing along. Both being obsessed with this band, I mean we even performed Cherry Bomb in a talent show once when were in junior high. We didn't win of course since were both terrible singers, and on top of that we were improvising throughout the whole dance. But it was still great fun…even if the audience might have gotten bored since not many kids at our age knew who The Runaways were.

Soon another song started to play and I quickly took a spoonful of my cereal before running back to my spot towards the couch. Alice on the other hand grabbed the remote and stood in front of the television where she would start singing. When it came to N'SYNC or any other pop boy band for that matter, we didn't play. We were one of the few that actually knew the whole dance choreography.

I started the song over so we can start from the beginning and could actually perform like we always do. **(GO TO MY PROFILE FOR THE LINK OF THE SONG)**

Once the song started to play, we got into our places; rolling our shoulders while we tried to be serious.

_Bye Bye Bye_

We started adding a few jumps while doing our 1-2 punch, step-step kick. We tried sliding on the floor and while I got up to add my shoulder wiggle; Alice walked to the front of the room and started to sing.

"Girl I'm doing this to-night…you're_ ("you're")_ probably gonna start a fight, I _(__"I") _know this can't be right-hey _baby_ come _on_."

Now I sang. "_I_ loved you _end-less-ly_, and _(__"and") _you weren't there for _me_, so _("so") _now it's time to _leave _and make it _a-lone_"

We both sang. "I know that I can't take no _more_, it ain't no _lie_. I wanna see you walk-that-door--Baby bye-bye-bye!!!"

"I don't want to be a fool for you, just another player in your game for two!!"

We both raised our arms while sliding into different places before jumping in place and gesturing bye bye bye.

"I don't really want to make it tough, I just _wanna _tell you that I had enough!!"

We jumped and switched places before stepping and repeating the gesture but in a more rougher and tougher matter.

I got in the front this time to sing. "Oh!oh you just hit me with the truth. Now _(now) _girl you're more than welcome to-"

I then slid to the floor so Alice could pull me up by the shoulders but I was too heavy for her so we only laughed while trying to move our shoulders like puppets. We then got into place again; pretending to thrust and then doing the famous square step. We added another hop while she continued to sing out of breath, and then we lifted our arms up in a touchdown form while turning and shaking our shoulders.

After getting to place again and jumping while pointing towards the door and screaming bye bye bye.

"I don't want to be a fool for you, just another player in your game for two!" We sang while dancing out of place and messing up really badly. But I tried to cover it up by running to the front and doing the gesture.

"I don't really want to make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough!!"

By this point we tried to get back into rhythm but we were so lost and confused that we just ended up adding our own steps and retarded movements.

And while we sang in a whispering tone while doing the Macarena and booty popping, I noticed Edward standing by the corner with a huge grin planted on his face. I quickly froze while Alice started singing her Justin solo.

He laughed while I grimaced, feeling my cheeks flush in response. I couldn't believe he had just seen all this, I mean I have acted far more worse then that before but this time was _so _different.

Finally Alice noticed him and she rolled her eyes while she got back to the N'SYNC dancing. I couldn't help but laugh; of course I should have known that she wouldn't stop dancing just because her cousin was here.

He stepped towards me and started singing along while looking directly at me.

"I don't wanna be a fool! But I had enough…" he said while closing his eyes and taking my hand. I knew he was joking around just like always but once again--things were not the same now.

He really had no idea how that was affecting me, he was just too hot.

I decided to reach for the small beige pillow next to me and whacked him across the face with it. He laughed but surprisingly didn't so anything about it. Usually he'll hit me back or just attack me or something, but instead he stared at me for a while, causing me to feel strange since his eyes were so intense and focused.

What was he thinking?

"So" Alice began while pausing the Journey song that was starting to play. "Where's Jasper?"

Edward leaned back on the couch next to me, spreading his legs while grinning at Alice. "in the car with Tanya."

I felt my eyes grow wide; I would have felt so hot feeling his leg press against the side of my thigh, but him mentioning Tanya's name definitely ruined things.

"Tanya?" I asked.

"…yeah?"

"She's leaving with us?" Alice asked, with the same look of disgust in her face.

"Duh. I've been taking her to school for the past few days so why wouldn't I take her today?"

"Ew? Why not?" I asked

"Because she's like…I don't know, my girlfriend."

Both Alice and I exchanged glances before getting up to take our bowls to the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asked, while we continued ignore him while walking away.

"Fuck" I said once putting the bowl in the sink. "I'm gonna be in a car with Tanya."

"Yeah…when he agreed to give us a lift to school, I thought he meant just us four."

I sucked my teeth. Yesterday, Alice had convinced Edward to take us to school in the morning but we didn't expect for Tanya to be included; she ruined everything. I was fucking excited to ride with him and maybe even flirt a little--but now this happened.

"Well who cares Bella, the ride is like 20 minutes long, we could just ignore her."

"Ew, but she's still going to be sitting with him while I sit next to you and fricking Jasper-"

"Hey-hey-hey" she said while cutting me off "and…what's wrong with you sitting with us? You should feel blessed."

I laughed, "well whatever. You must be out of your mind if you think that I'm riding with them tomorrow-or the next week for that matter."

"What? Bella I don't want to take the bus to school anymore."

"Well it's _way_ better than hearing her mushy conversation with Edward. 'oh Eddie, my boyfriend, heehaw'" I mimicked quietly, hoping that Edward couldn't hear us.

She held back a laugh. "_heehaw_? She doesn't even sound like that."

I chuckled. "she _so _does…she laughs like a donkey."

"But you made her sound more like a cowboy.."

"…shut up."

She sighed. "Well let's go, there's nothing we could do now, so just…suck it up."

"Ugh."

We then walked back to the living room where Edward was still stretched out with a blank look on his face. I knew he wanted us to hurry up, he was just trying to be subtle about it.

Both Alice and I went to my room to put on our shoes. She wore a pair of hot, pink skinny jeans with a nice black top over it and some flats. I on the other hand went back to my simple style which consisted of a simple t shirt with jeans and some sneakers. Today I had a gray batman shirt with a pair of light blue jeans and some multicolor dunks.**(In profile you can check out Bella's outfit if you want)** My hair was already getting greasy so I decided to wash it this morning and made two French braids so I could undo it and reveal my awesome waves.

"Nice" Alice told me as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Thank you." I said while ruffling mine.

"I am so proud of you" she began. "my young apprentice...it was a long journey I'll admit, I mean the way you started out…but now look at you, styling your hair in different ways, oh my god" she let out a fake sob and started to dry her invisible tears.

"Great progress, huh?"

"Yep."

It still kind of surprised me as well, that only a few months ago I was kind of intimidated by all this and now everything seemed so natural.

xx

EPOV

I grew impatient and right when I was about to go see what was taking them so long, Alice stepped out.

"Finally" I said while taking a few steps back and noticing Bella flick the lights off in her room.

And fuck did she look gorgeous, I mean she looked adorable in her two braids but now she looked so fucking hot. I'd never seen her hair like that before and it really looked nice on her.

Wow, was Bella really going to make things difficult for me this year. I don't think I would be able to drive her to school every morning if it meant having to suffer like this; just seeing her in her boyish and comfortable shirt with a pair of tight jeans that showed off her curves and long legs.

Ah. I just wanted to push her back into her room, throw her on the bed and start kissing her. The lights were off and Alice could just randomly disappear in my fantasy, I would pretty much have Bella all to myself; just feeling her soft body under me or on top and even in the side if she wanted. Pretty much anything that would make her to feel right since she was Bella after all and I have always felt that I needed to make sure she was okay.

Damn, I could already see her naked in my head…she would look so perfect and feel soft and warm. And surprisingly it actually bothered me that she could playfully hug her guy friends instead of me. I mean, even Emmett; which sucked. They have always had that close relationship where she would call him her big teddy bear and he would always playfully defend her. I hated that he could touch her whenever he wanted, just like Jasper since he's always been really close to her too.

But me…the one who actually _wanted_ to touch her for the _right _reasons, couldn't get the chance to. It would never work that way with us since we never came to a point in our relationship where it require for us to do that. Not mattering that we were close friends.

I can't even begin to imagine what she would say if I actually told her that I was starting to fall her. She would probably get uncomfortable and then our friendship would never be the same which is something I can't let happen, no way. I rather play it safe, just stay with my girlfriend while she does her own thing.

It was obviously the right way to go since this was all just temporary. She randomly got super attracted and it took me off guard, I'm sure that in a month or so things would go back to normal.

xx

BPOV

We made it to school pretty early and it was a very awkward ride. I don't care what Alice says, I'm definitely not riding with them again. Tanya acted exactly the way I expected her to; talking to Edward in the stupid squeaky, "Marilyn Monroe" voice while ignoring us the entire time. It was ridicules, and the worse part was that Edward was actually into this…or at least pretended to.

The way he kept smiling at her and responding to her stupid mushy statements, ugh. I can't see how Jasper was able to put up with this for the last few days.

It was around 10pm and I was sitting next to Mike in the back table during biology. We were playing tic tac toe while waiting for the teacher to arrive. It was a pretty hectic game since we were both experts in this field. He knew all the secret moves, like how starting in the middle is the best choice, or my favorite move-- using any three corners as a start, so it will get you to win the game no matter what.

"Tie…" he said with a sigh. "again…"

I held back a smile while scribbling on the notebook. "this sucks…the only way we could win is if we each play with someone that sucks."

He nodded while looking down at me, "Eric?"

"Yeah, go get him." I joked.

But right that second the teacher stepped in, wearing her brown button down dress while pulling her huge bookbag with wheels in the end. It was crazy how it was only the first week of school and she was already packing some major work for us.

"Good Morning, class…how are we all doing today."

"Fineee" we all responded in our bored pathetic tone.

"Good, good." she said while taking her place in front of her desk while adjusting her huge _librarian_ glasses. "so, who has the joke of week for us, today?"

Unfortunately our corny teacher had this traditional thing where every week, mostly on Wednesdays, someone had to come up with a joke relating to Biology. Though many kids thought it was kind of stupid, I found it pretty amusing.

"…okay?" she said, "how about we get back to this after attendance, then?"

Both Mike and I rolled our eyes while everyone got settled in. She quickly went down the list, pausing after every name to ask us how are were doing, but when she came to my name, which was of the last ones--she frowned.

"Isabella?" she asked.

"…yes" I muttered, kind of annoyed.

"May I have a word with you for a moment?"

"…sure." I said while leaning back on the seat and staring at Mike..

"What did you do?" he asked.

But before I could answer him, the teacher cleared her throat.

"Oh…did you want to speak with me, now?" I asked sort of clueless.

"…well now would be the appropriate time, yes."

_Not really _I wanted to say since she was obviously still going through attendance. But still, I got up from my seat and noticed how everyone was staring up at me.

It was soo awkward.

I watched her pull a slip from her front pocket and handed it to me. "Isabella, it turns out that your one of thew few juniors to be selected to switch to a senior class." she explained. "You are now transferred to a chemistry class upstairs with Mr. Banner in room 324."

"What? Why?"

"It seems that you did very well on the test during your sophomore year and you don't need to take this biology course."

I couldn't believe this. This happened to a girl yesterday afternoon during this same class and now it's me. "Does this have anything to do with me having Ms. Gylock as a science teacher last semester?"

"Yes" she said. "you took biology with her, am I correct?

"Mhm."

"Well, thanks to her…your one of her few juniors from her former class to be taking a higher level this year."

"Oh…" cool I thought.

"So take this slip…and hand it your new teacher, he will be expecting you."

"Okay…um now?" I asked kind of awkwardly.

"Yes…now."

I sighed while walking back to my table and humming that old Tupac song in my head. 'all eyez on me' since the whole class seemed to have taken a sudden interest in me.

Mike furrowed his eyebrows while looking up at me, "Oh no" he gasped. "not you too! The bitch is taking you away, isn't she?"

I nodded while silently packing up.

"What is this some kind of invasion? First it was Heidi, and now you." he whispered.

"…yeah." I said casually "but brace yourself, cause your next." I whispered "there picking alot of people from our old science class…so"

His eyes widened. "you serious?"

I nodded as I slung my tote bag onto a shoulder. "I guess I'll see you at lunch, then?"

"Yeah, cool. If anything we'll catch up after school."

"Cool."

I waved to the teacher before exiting to the empty halls. It was just me and that the chubby security guard who was wondering around, looking through the already full bulletin board.

_Great. _I thought…Just what I needed, starting over. I was already comfortable in my small class, with some familiar faces and Mike as my buddy; but now I was going to have to be in a new room, full of stupid students developing fucking senioritis, and probably thinking that there soo cool, in their '_I don't give a phuck' _attitude.

After quickly going up the stairs and nervously walking through the unfamiliar halls while exchanging glances from the slip of the paper to the room numbers on the doors.

**Rm 324. **

I recognized the dark haired man inside wearing a pair of glasses while facing the classroom. He was wearing a dark blue vest over some gray shirt and a pair of black slacks.

I took a deep breath before carefully opening the large door and heading towards the man. The whole room was quiet and once again,_ all eyes were on me_ while I forced a smile as I headed towards the the teacher in the middle of the room.

I didn't feel the need to talk since he seemed to know exactly why I was here, so I just handed him the slip.

"Junior?" he asked while looking through it.

"Yeah." I said.

"Ah…I see, are you Miss. Isabella Swan?"

I nodded, "just Bella though…I prefer Bella."

He smiled, "okay…Bella…I'm Mr. Banner, welcome to Chemistry…I hope you know that this course will be much more difficult since it's intended for seniors…"

I nodded while listening to his words.

"Good. Now take a seat on any available chair over in the last row."

"Okay, thanks."

I turned to face the class and noticed how everyone was still staring at me. I honestly never felt so out of place, some guys were gawking while some girls were taking note of what I was wearing…ugh

I took some quick and unsteady steps towards the last row where in the second table I noticed Edward looking directly at me. I held back a smile and watched how he patted the empty seat next to him while flashing me that annoying _yet _killer lopsided smile.

Quickly, I joined him and playfully rolled my eyes. While I took off my stuff and started settling down the teacher began to talk.

"Guys, lets welcome our new student in class, she's the first junior to join us today" Mr. Banner said as some students started to murmur while glancing over to me "oh, and just so you know…" he added. "science its obviously her thing so you all better step your game up since your all seniors and would want to make a good impression. She's already in our level so don't treat her any different..."

Everyone continued to murmur and giggle while I looked down, feeling my cheeks slightly flush. _They could bet their asses that I'm good at this. _I thought…

"So…" Edward said, while playfully shoving my shoulder "this is new."

"Yeah, I know" I said while looking up into his intense green eyes. As much as I wanted to kiss him right that moment, I had to try to control myself and pretend that we were nothing but friends. I mean he clearly made that point only two hours ago when he and Tanya kissed.

"So…" I casually said. "I guess were partners for the next few months...you must be so excited, huh?"

He scrunched his nose while looking away "more like annoyed. I see you like every minute of the day and when I finally have a break from seeing you during my classes, you appear in my favorite class."

I gasped. "that hurts my feelings, Edward, I thought you were my friend."

He laughed while I pretended to look hurt. But the truth was, that I was excited. It was every girl's dream to sit right next to their crush, and now I had that chance. I had the advantage of working my charms more easily, and though he didn't like me, I was still sure that he was attracted to me. There was something about the way he looks at me that shows how his feelings have changed towards me.

And now that we were in a same class, I had more time to show him what I got...mayb it will change his mind...

-----  
Ookay, next chapter would still take place in the chemistry class, and I promise to add some jealousy ;)


End file.
